1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus including a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Liquid crystal displays are applied to various portable products such as mobile phones, personal portable terminals, and laptops. Portable products include devices having a function such as cameras, microphones, and modules. Modules are inserted into a through-hole and are supported by a sealant.
However, there is a limit in reduction of an area occupied by the sealant supporting the through-hole by a coating characteristic of the sealant when forming the through-hole by using the sealant. Also, when a separate process to reduce the size of the area is added, the manufacturing process becomes more complicated.